


Vincent, Devon and Winslow

by macgyvershe



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pen an ink drawing from the Beauty and the Beast TV show era 1987. Vincent, his brother Devon and his friend Winslow. Most of my early art was lost in a move to Canada. A few piece were found in a box I left at my parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincent, Devon and Winslow




End file.
